bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon
Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon (ボボボーボ・ボーボ本, Bobobo-bo・Bo-bobon) is data book of the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Summary List of Content 2 Large Extras (２大おまけ, 2 Dai Omake): *'Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Hajike Card Game Special Card' (ボボボーボ・ボーボボ ハジケカードゲームスペシャルカード): *'Don Patch Koboko's Death Card' (首領パッチコボコ絶命カード) Color Page: 2 Large Events (カラーページ２大企画): *'Treasury Release!! Bo-bobo Party Secret Private Album' (秘蔵公開！！ボーボボパーティー秘パライベートアルバム): *'Yoshio Sawai's Repozen Mekeke Self-Selection - Mekemeke's Large Palace Special' (澤井啓夫のレペゼンメケメケセルフセレクション メケメケの大殿堂スペシャル): *(レペゼンメケメケのカラー原稿ができるまで！！) Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Profile Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo's Impression (ボボボーボ・ボーボボの印象を！仲間達に聞いてみました！！): The opinions of each member of the rebels on Bo-bobo. *'Beauty': "He feels like an older brother you can depend on!" (頼れるお兄ちゃんみたいな感じ！) **戦うことができない私を、いつも助けてくれるんだよ。強くて優しくて頼りになる。ずっと一緒にいたいな。 **ボーボボにとってビュティは大切な存在。この笑顏を守るために戦うのだ。 *'Tokoro Tennosuke': もっと食べ物を大事にしろ **チクショー！！ いつもいつも、オレのボディで遊びやがって！！お前、もったいないオバケ怒られるぞ！！ **正月といえばモチつき！心太も似たようなもんだし...って似てねーよ！！ *'Heppokomaru': "He's the strongest person in the world who won't give in to anything!!" (何事にも屈さない最強の方です！！) *'Don Patch': 主人公気取りやがって！！おう！？ **おい！このマンガの主人公はオレだろうが！！脇役風情のチョビヒゲ野郎が、でしゃばってんじゃねー！！ **いかにも主人公って感じ。まあ、事実主人公なんだから、仕方無いよね。 *'Softon': この男は全ての「無」を「有」にする... *'Hatenko': "Well, I don't get bored" (まあ 退屈はしねぇヤツだな) *'Dengakuman': "I want to live in a comfortable room" (住みやすいボクの部屋なのら) **ボーボボは、ボクに部屋を貸してくれている家主なのら。ちょっと大家さ〜ん、お風呂のお湯がでないよ〜。 **アフロの中は、田楽マンの憩い空間。匠にリフォームしてもらう予定あり。 *'Torpedo Girl': 「教師と生徒」という立場をわかっているわ！ Beauty Profile Beauty's Impression (ビュティの印象を！仲間達に聞いてみました！！): The opinions of each member of the rebels on Beauty. *'Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo': *'Tokoro Tennosuke': *'Heppokomaru': *'Don Patch': *'Softon': *'Hatenko': *'Dengakuman': *'Torpedo Girl': Tokoro Tennosuke Profile Tokoro Tennosuke's Impression (ところ天の助の印象を！仲間達に聞いてみました！！): The opinions of each member of the rebels on Tennosuke. *'Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo': *'Beauty': *'Heppokomaru': *'Don Patch': *'Softon': *'Hatenko': *'Dengakuman': *'Torpedo Girl': Heppokomaru Profile Heppokomaru's Impression (ヘッポコ丸の印象を！仲間達に聞いてみました！！): The opinions of each member of the rebels on Heppokomaru. *'Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo': *'Beauty': *'Tokoro Tennosuke': *'Don Patch': *'Softon': *'Hatenko': *'Dengakuman': *'Torpedo Girl': Don Patch Profile Don Patch's Impression (首領パッチの印象を！仲間達に聞いてみました！！): The opinions of each member of the rebels on Don Patch. *'Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo': *'Beauty': *'Tokoro Tennosuke': *'Heppokomaru': *'Softon': *'Hatenko': *'Dengakuman': *'Torpedo Girl': Softon Profile Softon's Impression (ソフトンの印象を！仲間達に聞いてみました！！): The opinions of each member of the rebels on Softon. *'Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo': *'Beauty': *'Tokoro Tennosuke': *'Heppokomaru': *'Don Patch': *'Hatenko': *'Dengakuman': *'Torpedo Girl': Hatenko Profile Hatenko's Impression (破天荒の印象を！仲間達に聞いてみました！！): The opinions of each member of the rebels on Hatenko. *'Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo': *'Beauty': *'Tokoro Tennosuke': *'Heppokomaru': *'Don Patch': *'Softon': *'Dengakuman': *'Torpedo Girl': Dengakuman Profile Dengakuman's Impression (田楽マンの印象を！仲間達に聞いてみました！！): The opinions of each member of the rebels on Dengakuman. *'Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo': 人のお玉の中でくつろぐんじゃねー！！ *'Beauty': かわいい...じゃあいこっかボーボボ *'Tokoro Tennosuke': 元隊長同士、仲良くしてやってもいいんだぜ！？ *'Heppokomaru': オレ達の足を引っぱるなよな！ *'Don Patch': 何よあの娘！カワイコぶっちゃってさ！！ *'Softon': ヤ...ヤツの実力はこんなものなのか？ *'Hatenko': 友達いないのはお前自身のせいだろ！？ *'Torpedo Girl': そんなコもいたわね... うちのクラスだったかしら Torpedo Girl Profile Torpedo Girl's Impression (魚雷ガールの印象を！仲間達に聞いてみました！！): The opinions of each member of the rebels on Torpedo Girl. *'Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo': *'Beauty': *'Tokoro Tennosuke': *'Heppokomaru': *'Don Patch': *'Softon': *'Hatenko': *'Dengakuman': Character Super Encyclopedia Special Database!! (キャラクター超事典必殺データベース!!) DEATH NOTE How to Play Extra: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Play With the Special Card (「おまけの遊び方」「ボボボーボ・ボーボボ」スペシャルカードで遊ボう！！): List of 1000 Characters G~L Section (G~L編, G~L-hen): Tennosuke and Gunkan Section (天の助・軍艦編, Tennosuke・Gunkan-hen): Dengaku and Rice Section (田楽・ライス編, Dengaku・Raisu-hen): OVER, Halekulani, and Giga Section (OVER・ハレクラニ・ギガ編, OVER・Harekurani・Giga-hen): Tsurulina III Section (ツルリーナ３世編, Tsururīna 3-sei-hen): Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo? Section (ボボボーボ・ボーボボ?編, Bobobo-bo・Bo-bobo?-hen): It's Like 1-Week Hajike of Bo-bobo (ボーボボで１週間ハジケよう): Monday - Bo-bobo Correlation Diagram (月曜日 ボーボボ相関図): Tuesday - Fountain of Bolivia (火曜日 ボリビアの泉): Wednesday - Bo-bobo Drawing Song (水曜日 ボーボボえかきうた！！): Thursday - Bo in Weekly Jump, V Jump, and V Jump Books (木曜日 ボ in WJ・VJ・VJB！！): Friday - Bogey's Introduction (金曜日 ボゲー大紹介): Saturday - Anime♥️ (土曜日 ア・ニ・メ♥️): Sunday - Yoshio Sawai Interview (日曜日 澤井啓夫インタビュー): Trivia References Category:Manga